


Peculiar Hunters

by Pride_Prejudice_and_Obsessions



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hunting, Modern AU, Other, Peculiar Reader, Peculiar hunters, Peculiars at school, Post-Library of Souls, Reader is Peculiar, Reader is caring, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Spoilers, no more hollows, normals know about peculiars, reader - Freeform, reader is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Prejudice_and_Obsessions/pseuds/Pride_Prejudice_and_Obsessions
Summary: You are a peculiar living in the 21st century, although you've had your gift since birth, it's never been a huge impact on your relationships. Your parents love you, your friends are blissfully ignorant, everything outside your peculiarity was quite normal, until a band of odd children enrol in your elementary to senior school. Seemly attached at the hip, these children who act as if they're from the past slowly take a notice to you and introduce you to a world you never knew existed.Originally posted to my tumblrhttps://pride-prejudice-and-obsession.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to avoid writing much about them in school because I am Australian so I don't know what you guys do at your schools so I'm going to try and keep it as basic as I can, please let me know if anything is incorrect! Thank you! Enjoy~

"My boyfriend gave me an apple,  
My boyfriend gave me a pear,  
My boyfriend gave me a kiss on the lips,  
And threw me down the stairs.

"I gave him back his Apple,  
I gave him back his pear,   
I gave him back his kiss on the lips,  
And threw him down the stairs!

"I threw him over China,  
I threw him over France!  
I threw him over the U.S.A,  
And he lost his underpants!"

You and your friend lost yourselves into the fit of giggles as you play patty cake to the familiar song that you've changed everyday this year. You knew you were getting too old for the game that you've been playing since Kintergarten, but this was your final year of Middle School, you'll be transferring to the High School area of the school after this year and there was no way on your reputation, were you playing patty cake in front of the senior students! That would be the absolute worst!

All around you were boys and girls playing 'extreme' games of four square, sounding as if their lives depended on winning the match. It was very serious for the social hierarchy in your neighbouring classroom to be in the King Position and remain until end of break bell.

Katherine, your best friend, and yourself, never got caught up in such foolish nonsense, there would be no room for four square in senior school! But of course, what there would definitely be no room for in senior school, is the bandwagon of students that rolled in from Europe. An odd looking boy named Enoch had entered your year 8 classroom, his guardian informing the teacher quietly that he struggled in social situations. Autism or ADHD your peers assumed, ignorant to anything about the young boy, and intending to keep it that way.

A few other children had entered the middle school section from their odd group; a very odd boy named Horace who acts as if he is a nobleman from Victorian England, a carefree girl named Olive who wears the strangest shoes, probably painted and styled to look like lead, and a heavy looking belt that she insisted was the only way she could sit without floating away, and finally a boy named Alexander, who most definitely was not one from the group of circus freaks but was unfortunate enough to enrol at the same time so was quickly cast away with the rest before setting with a group of four square players. 

Of the others to join, Claire, a young girl with long golden hair that she got incredibly angry when people got close to, was the only one to join the elementary section, and swarmed her middle school brethren on a daily basis after being accused of having her hair swallow another students pencil whole. Bronwyn (who was exceptionally sporty was outcast when she outshone the jocks), Emma (who although very beautiful, acted much too fiery for any of the girls to accept), Hugh (who gazed longingly at plants and made friends with insects which is weird and gross), and Jacob (the only normal one, heaven knows how he ended up with the rest of them) all entered the Senior School.

You yourself would refuse to be seen with them, let alone talk to them, your plan to become popular in senior school, and show your whole year level your transformation when you start wearing makeup, doing you hair, and wear fashionable clothing instead of your current baggy shirts and jeans, will not be damaged by these new entries. 

Eyes locked with the blonde haired boy with dark rimmed eyes, you tossed head in the other direction. This was your final day of middle school, and the creepy newcomers weren't going to stop you enjoying it. Whispers had circulated about how these new students would watch you as you walked the halls and the grounds, about how the other day, their guardian asked you if you would join them on their walk home, which you immediately refused before sliding away in discomfort. The dressed like your great great grandmother did in pictures of when she was middle aged, her wartime manners and sense of fashion was in no way acceptable in this modern day. If anything, it seemed like Jacob would comment on her old fashioned taste but to no avail, still the old fashion lady arrived at the school gates every day.

The bell rung to let you know your final lunchtime as a middle school student was over and it was only a short time before it was over.

 

This was it, you graduated middle school. You were from this day forward, for the next following year, a freshman! Everything was looking up, your grades were the same as usual, but everything else was different! New teachers! New classrooms! New you!

Well, almost.

Enoch grabbed your elbow roughly and pulled you back as you pranced out the door. "Y/N, are you busy?" His eyebrow twitched up as he waited for your response.

"Yes, very much so. Now if you'll please let go," you huffed, giving his hand that clutched your elbow a disgusted look, as if he had a disease he was giving you, like cooties.

"Good thing I don't care then." He turned and tugged you along with him, taking you around the back of the bricked, three story building that made up the middle school block. Behind the building stood the whole carnival of oddballs.

Taking a brisk, yet hobbled step forward, the lady in the old suit straight out of a ww2 history book extended her hand and flashed a smile. "Miss Peregrine, lovely to meet you Y/N, I asked my wards to watch over you, seems you don't like them very much but I believe you do not know them well yet. Unfortunate. On the other hand, my suspicion most certainly was correct, I am never wrong, but I believe you to be like us."

You look at her hand and back to her face and crease you eyebrows, politely taking her hand against all the cells in your body telling you to leave. "Pardon me but I am absolutely nothing like you, your 'wards' are social rejects, I get by. I might not be popular but I'm not a freak," you shot out your statement before you had time to thing it over making all of the children obviously agitated.

"Miss Peregrine we clearly don't need them, let them figure everything out by themselves," Enoch spat in your face, definitely the most openly angered by what you said.

Miss Peregrine looked slightly offended, but obviously refused to abandon you when she believed herself so close to being able to help you.

"Y/N, I don't believe we've met, I'm Jacob Portman, I understand that you are confused, but if you come with us, we can explain everything. You must know of things you can do that are out of the ordinary, well we can too. We can help you, but we understand if you don't want to." Jacob was most definitely the voice of reason in the group. Emma's shoulders settled when he spoke, Enoch rolled his eyes by said nothing else, the others seemed more at ease.

You on the other hand, were completely confused. "I've never told ANYONE, what I can do, and I've most definitely never done it out of the house, so how the hell do you know what I can do?" Your eyes flicked between them, Brownwyn frowning and Miss Peregrine's jaw clenching when you cursed.

"We are Peculiar, Y/N, we know a lot more than you could imagine, and we can teach you if you come with us," Miss Peregrine spoke strongly, turning around, and walking off, her children following closely behind.

You didn't know what to say, you were unique, and your parents accepted it, but never, had you ever told anyone about what you could do. No one knew about your power, how would you explain it anyway? 'Oh hey there, I'm atmokinetic, oh sorry, what was that? Oh yeah, sorry, I mean I can control the weather, with my mind.'


End file.
